Borde Medio/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|Un mapa del Borde Medio. El Borde Medio, también conocido como los Sistemas del Medio o los Territorios del Borde Medio, era una región de la galaxia que se ubicaba entre la Región de Expansión y los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Con menos recursos naturales—y por lo tanto, una población más pequeña—que muchas otras regiones vecinas, el Borde Medio era un territorio donde los residentes trabajaban duro para conseguir todo lo que tenía. Varios planetas desarrollaron increíbles economías, y los piratas invasores se escondían a menudo en el espacio relativamente inexplorado, lejos de las principales rutas comerciales. Astrografía El Borde Medio estaba compuesto por más de 160 sectores, y una región de subsectores autónomos en sus flancos sudoccidentales. Historia Comienzos tempranos Durante la era Pre-República, los Wookiees de Kashyyyk fueron gobernados por el Imperio Infinito Rakata, el cual se extendía galácticamente, y terraformo la superficie del planeta con fines agrícolas. El colapso de su imperio dejó las máquinas de terraformación sin supervisión, lo que trajo como resultado el follaje anormalmente grande del planeta. El Imperio Hutt abarcaba varios mundos del Borde Medio, incluidos Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa.The New Essential Chronology Sin embargo, los Bothans pudieron resistir la expansión Hutt y dividir su propia región del espacio independiente que evolucionó hasta convertirse en el sector Bothan.The Essential Atlas El Borde Medio se desarrolló políticamente como consecuencia del auge de la colonización en la Región de Expansión durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto (20.000—17.000 ABY). Los beneficios de los emprendimientos comerciales en la Región de Expansión impulsaron a varios sistemas políticos y organizaciones religiosas del Borde Interior a colonizar y desarrollar los mundos en la porción del Borde Medio conocida como el Corte. Este auge de la colonización atrajo a pocas empresas que optaron por permanecer en la Región de Expansión debido a las políticas favorables a las empresas de la región. Durante los siguientes milenios, la colonización en el Borde Medio se desarrolló a un ritmo progresivo aunque pausado que proporcionó a las sucesivas generaciones de colonos un amplio espacio para expandirse. Debido a la fuerte presencia del gobierno central de Coruscant, había menos actividad criminal en la región en comparación con los más distantes Territorios del Borde Exterior. El Espacio Hutt, dominado por el crimen, limitaba con las franjas orientales del Borde Medio. Alrededor del 15.000 ABY, los facciosos Aqualish fueron descubiertos por la República Galáctica luego de un violento primer encuentro que condujo a la Guerra Aqualish-República.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Posteriormente, los Aqualish se unieron a la República después de aceptar respetar la ley de la República. En el 12.000 ABY, Ord Mantell fue colonizado por colonizadores Corellianos como un puesto militar de la República. Alrededor del 8.000 ABY, la República estableció un puesto de avanzada en Malastare, que era el hogar de la sapiente especie cuadrúpeda Dug. En el 7.000 ABY, la especie reptiliana Trandoshana de Trandosha se unió a la República. En el 4.020 ABY, Kashyyyk fue redescubierto por la Corporación Czerka, la cual renombro el planeta como “G5-623” y posteriormente como “Edean”.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República Alrededor del 4.000 ABY, el Borde Medio se conocía como la Frontera o la Frontera Galáctica, ya que era el límite de la Galaxia explorada. La mayoría de los mundos colonias del Borde Medio se volvieron dependientes de la fabricación de bajo costo y la agricultura como la base de sus economías. Sin embargo, esta prosperidad atrajo la atención de piratas que utilizaban el espacio inexplorado como escondite y escenario de incursiones en colonias. Esto se convirtió en un problema en el período posterior a la Guerra Civil Sith. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, los Mandalorianos consideraron invadir Kashyyyk y usarlo como centro de entrenamiento para sus tropas, pero luego abandonaron dichos planes. Más tarde, el Wookiee Chuundar tomó el poder como Jefe de su padre Freyyr y desterró a su propio hermano, Zaalbar. Chuundar colaboró activamente con la Corporación Czerka permitiéndoles explotar la mano de obra esclava Wookiee a cambio de armas. Freyyr se exilió en las Tierras Sombrías de Kashyyyk. En el 3.956 ABY, el control de Czerka sobre “Edean” se vio interrumpido cuando la población esclava Wookiee, liderada por Freyyr y el ex Jedi Revan, derrocó la sede corporativa local y expulsó a todos los extranjeros del planeta, salvo a la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano. Alrededor del 3.951 ABY, la Reina Grizmalltiana Elsinoré den Tasia patrocinó una expedición del explorador de la República Kwilaan que descubrió el planeta Naboo. El planeta se hizo famoso entre los grandes cazadores que favorecían a los veermoks indígenas, aunque pasarían cinco décadas antes de que se estableciera un asentamiento Humano permanente. Finalmente, aproximadamente en el 3.900 ABY, los refugiados Humanos que huían de una violenta revolución en Grizmallt se asentaron en las montañas y grandes llanuras de hierba de Naboo. Las diferencias culturales entre los colonos Humanos y los indígenas Gungans provocaron tensiones y conflictos durante milenios.The New Essential Chronology En el 3.700 ABY, el establecimiento de la Vía Hydiana fomentó la colonización en los arcos nortes y sur de la región. En este momento, la región se organizó en distritos de asentamientos estructurados por zonas gubernamentales. Después de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, grandes porciones del Borde Medio quedaron bajo el gobierno del resurgido Imperio Sith después del Tratado de Coruscant en el 3.653 ABY, incluidos mundos y especies leales como Rodia y los Bothans. La era Clásica de la República right|300px|thumb|El bloqueo de la flota de la [[Federación de Comercio/Leyendas|Federación de Comercio sobre Naboo en el 32 ABY.]] Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith en el 1.800 ABY, las fuerzas de la República bombardearon el mundo natal de los Ubese, Uba IV, y exterminaron toda la vida en Uba I, II y V. Esto condujo a la casi extinción de la especie Ubese, que mantuvo una beligerancia eterna hacia la República y los Jedi. A lo largo de este período, Gap Nueve Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 y Almas Living Force Campaign Guide fueron los lugares de unas batallas entre la República y las varios facciones Sith. En la Guerra de la Luz y la Oscuridad, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad invadió Kashyyyk y Trandosha. Sin embargo, los Trandoshanos masacraron a muchos de los soldados. Los Sith tomaron represalias al invadir su mundo y quemar las casas de los Trandoshanos, lo que llevó a los Trandoshanos supervivientes a salvarse de la muerte prometiendo lealtad a la Hermandad. En el 1.000 ABY, el exuberante mundo de Ruusan fue el escenario de siete batallas épicas que culminaron en la destrucción de la Hermandad. Después de la campaña, la República promulgó las Reformas de Ruusan que aumentaron los poderes del Senado Galáctico y redujeron el número de Senadores. Alrededor del 1.000 ABY, Malastare fue colonizado por colonos Gran de Kinyen, lo que resultó en una guerra sangrienta y violenta. Usando su influencia en el Senado, los Gran pudieron resolver el conflicto a su favor y establecieron el colonial Protectorado Gran. Los nativos Dugs fueron desmilitarizados y reasentados en el continente occidental de Malastare, donde fueron explotados por sus amos coloniales durante milenios. Durante los últimos siglos de la República, los colonos Gran dominaron Malastare. Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies En el 32 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Valorum aumentó los impuestos de las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior, lo que llevó a la Federación de Comercio a bloquear y ocupar Naboo. Con el apoyo de los Jedi y los Gungans, la Reina Naboo Padmé Amidala recuperó el control del planeta durante la crisis de Naboo. Mientras tanto, los terroristas Trandoshanos intentaron asesinar al Senador Wookiee Yarua en protesta por el hecho de que su mundo natal estuviera representado en el Senado por un habitante de Kashyyyk. En el 23 ABY, las tensiones entre las dos especies condujeron a un bloqueo Wookiee de Trandosha y las conversaciones de paz se colapsaron cuando se reveló que los Trandoshanos buscaban obtener representación con el respaldo de la Federación de Comercio. En el 22 ABY, la separación de varios mundos de la República en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes del Conde Dooku creó un flujo de refugiados Leales que provenían de los mundos Separatistas. El Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados organizó el reasentamiento de estos refugiados en diez mundos del Borde Medio, incluidos Naboo, Kalarba, Monasterio, Cerea, Sneeve, Bimmisaari y Durkteel. El gobierno Aqualish en Ando también se unió a los Separatistas, pero las rivales Colonias Libres Andoanas permanecieron leales a la República. Debido a la intervención Jedi, el mundo atrasado Asion permaneció dentro de la República. De manera similar, el Protectora Gran en Malastare permaneció leal a la República, con su Senador Ask Aak sirviendo en el Comité Leal. Una organización llamada Dugs-por-Democracia se opuso al Acta de Creación Militar y luchó por los derechos civiles de los Dugs.HoloNet News Vol. 531 55 Durante las Guerras Clon, el control del Borde Medio fluctuó entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica. La Confederación aprovechó la rivalidad que tenían los Wookiees de Kashyyyk y los Trandoshanos al armas ataques comerciales Trandoshanos en contra de los envíos de la República. En el 22 ABY, los Separatistas lanzaron su primer ataque contra Kashyyyk con apoyo Trandoshano, pero fueron rechazados por las fuerzas de la República. Durante la Campaña de la Segadora Oscura, la mercenaria Chiss Sev'rance Tann ataco Alaris Prime, un mundo colonia Wookiee. Debido a sus reservas de combustible, Malastare fue blanco de las fuerzas Separatistas, las cuales fueron repelidas por las fuerzas locales Dug y los refuerzos de la República que estaban bajo el mando del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, quien accidentalmente despertó a la Bestia Zillo.The Zillo Beast En el 21 ABY, los Separatistas intentaron alentar a los planetas Junction V, Bezim, Delaluna y Vicondor a separarse debido a la intervención Jedi. Las fuerzas de la República, bajo el mando de Anakin Skywalker, también capturaron al Capataz de la Tecno Unión Wat Tambor en Metalorn y destruyeron el proyecto de droides de batalla de cortosis de la Confederación. En el 19.9 ABY, Armand Isard—Director del Buró de Inteligencia del Senado—desplegó ácaros de piedra mutantes en el atrasado planeta de Orleon en respuesta a los rumores de existencia de biolaboratorios Separatistas. Si bien se demostró que estos rumores eran falsos, la devastación provocada por los ácaros de piedra destruyó gran parte de la infraestructura del planeta; impulsando a toda la población del planeta a emigrar a otro mundo. En el 19 ABY, las fuerzas Separatistas fueron repelidas en Azure. Hacia el final de la guerra, la mayoría de las fuerzas de la CSI fueron repelidas a los Bordes Medios y Exterior. Las fuerzas Separatistas también lanzaron una masiva invasión en Kashyyyk en un intento por capturar el archivo secreto del Gremio Claatuvac que contenía rutas hiperespaciales. Los refuerzos de la República, bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Yoda, aplastaron al ejército de droide, pero los Jedi fueron blanco de extermino después de la ejecución de la Orden 66. Bajo el régimen del nuevo Imperio Galáctico del Emperador Palpatine, las fuerzas Imperiales invadieron Kashyyyk y esclavizaron a los Wookiees con la colaboración de los Trandoshanos, quienes los utilizaron en el comercio de esclavos.The Essential Chronology El Imperio y más allá thumb|right|250px|Los [[Sector/Leyendas|sectores del Borde Medio alrededor del 0 ABY, reorganizados por el Imperio Galáctico.]] Después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, se estableció una serie de academias Imperiales en todo el Borde Medio. La región fue fuertemente patrullada por el Imperio para prevenir que la Rebelión estableciera bases allí. Los mercados interestelares de la región también se beneficiaron de incentivos comerciales favorables. Cuando el Imperio se retiró del Borde Exterior después de su derrota en Endor, el Borde Medio permaneció como uno de los pocos lugares que todavía se encontraban bajo el control Imperial. En el 4 DBY, se descubrió que un sistema experimental de Hipermotor Ssi-ruuvi había aterrizado de manera forzada en el planeta Garos IV más de 25.000 años atrás.La Tregua de Bakura Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Borde Medio albergó muchas bases ocultas y astilleros Imperiales improvisados. Muchos Moffs rivales mantuvieron “imperios privados” en esta región con la condición de que suministraran tropas e impuestos a las flotas Imperiales legítimas de la región. Durante el tiempo del regreso de Palpatine en el 10 DBY, el Borde Medio todavía era una importante base de poder Imperial que mantenía a sus masivas flotas abastecidas. En el 11 DBY, el cuerpo clonado y el espíritu de Palpatine finalmente fueron destruidos durante una batalla en Onderon. Tras su fallecimiento, el gobierno sucesor de la Alianza, la Nueva República, recapturó gran parte del Borde Medio. En el 19 DBY, el Imperio había sido expulsado del Borde Medio a dieciocho sectores del Borde Exterior conocidos como el Remanente Imperial. Durante la Crisis del Documento de Caamas, la capital Bothan, Bothawui, fue el lugar de un enfrentamiento entre varias facciones por y anti-Bothan. Con la aparición de las fuerzas Imperiales, estas facciones dispares se unieron para derrotar a un enemigo común. Poco después, el Remanente Imperial y la Nueva República firmaron los Acuerdos de Bastion que pusieron fin a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, gran parte del Borde Medio oriental fue invadida por los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong. En el 25 DBY, Ithor fue devastado por un arma biológica yuuzhan vong mientras que la Nueva República y las fuerzas Imperiales lograron evacuar a muchos refugiados de Ord Mantell. En el 26 DBY, los yuuzhan vong conquistaron y devastaron gran parte de la región como parte de su campaña por capturar el estratégico Corredor Corelliano. Varios mundos como Sriluur, Druckenwell, Falleen, Ando Prime, Rodia y Ansion fueron conquistados y ocupados. Kalarba fue destruido mediante el uso de la táctica conocida como el Núcleo de Yo'gand, la cual consistía en atraer a su luna, la Estación Hosk, contra el planeta, mientras que los cautivos Rodianos fueron “transformados” en bestias de guerra Vagh Rodiek. Los yuuzhan vong también invadieron el Espacio Hutt, capturando Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa. Sin embargo, no lograron penetrar en la bien defendida región de Bootana Hutta. El Borde Medio también se hundió económicamente debido al colapso de la economía local y de las rutas comerciales. Algunos mundos lograron escapar de la invasión alineándose con la colaboracionista Brigada de la Paz, solo para ser atacados por las fuerzas de la Nueva República durante las etapas finales de la guerra. Con el final de la guerra y la recuperación de la capital galáctica Coruscant, esos mundos de la Brigada de la Paz no tenían buenas relaciones con el gobierno de la Alianza Galáctica, el estado sucesor de la República. Rechazando la ayuda extranjera, los habitantes del Borde Medio lograron reconstruir sus mundos y establecer nuevas rutas comerciales que trajeron un boom de posguerra a la región. Mientras tanto, los sectores Senex y Juvex, que manejaban el comercio de esclavos, alentaron la inmigración de refugiados. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Espacio Bothan, Bimmisaari, el sector Halla y Beris se alinearon con la Confederación, lidera por Corellia, en contra de la Alianza Galáctica. Tras un golpe de estado realizado por Darth Caedus, las fuerzas de la Alianza Galáctica atacaron Kashyyyk, el cual estaba protegiendo a los Jedi. El bombardeo orbital a los bosques de Kashyyyk creó una tormenta de fuego que envolvió gran parte de la jungla planetaria y mató a muchos Wookiees. En respuesta, la Confederación redirigió flotas que se encontraban en Kuat, en los Mundos del Núcleo, para ayudar a los Wookiees, lo que provocó la retirada de las fuerzas de la Alianza. A pesar de la ayuda de la Confederación, los Wookiees se unieron a la Coalición Jedi.Legacy of the Force: Inferno Después de la Guerra Sith-Imperial en el 130 DBY, el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt tomó el control de gran parte del Borde Medio y buscó “dividir y conquistar” los diversos mundos y especies. Viendo a los Wookiees como una amenaza potencial, el Imperio Sith no esclavizó a la especie entera como sus predecesores, sino que aisló a Kashyyyk del resto de la galaxia al destruir todos sus espaciopuertos y astilleros. No se le permitió a ningún Wookiee salir o visitar Kashyyyk sin una orden Imperial, y las transmisiones de HoloNet al planeta quedaron completamente cortadas. Los suministros y los comerciantes aún podían ir y venir, después de jurar bajo pena de muerte que no proporcionarían a los Wookiees información sobre el estado del resto de la galaxia, pero los Wookiees estaban completamente aislados y en gran parte abandonados. En contraste, otras especies como los Trandoshanos y los Rodianos prosperaron económica y militarmente como “especies favorecidas”. Los Trandoshanos prosperaron a partir de la redirección del comercio a su mundo natal, mientras que los cazarrecompensas Rodianos reclamaron más recompensas Jedi que sus rivales.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Apariciones * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' * *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' * *''Child of Light'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' * }} Fuentes * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' (como "Frontera") *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Borde Medio Categoría:Regiones